Accident
by Ai-40
Summary: "Accident? When an accident like that happens you apologize and walk away! You did neither! So tell me Nara how was that an accident?"
1. Chapter 1

While most of Shikamaru's friends undressed themselves to jump in the lake he opted in staying under the shade of a nearby tree. Estimating that staying as far away from them as possible would be less troublesome. The girls erupted into a fit of the giggles as the guys whistled at them.

Shikamaru's eyes flicker because of the ruckus and unfortunately for him gets a glimpse of Lee in his green speedo as he jumps joyously into the pool.

Ever since the war ended everyone was working hard in restoring the village back to its feet. The lazy ninja was tired, it was Sunday, his only day off since who knows when and all he wanted to do was sleep in.

Of course the God's had other plans for him as Naruto literally dragged him out of his home, with his mother's consent and towards the lake their residing in now.

If he were any normal seventeen year old boy he'd have a nosebleed at the sight, but he just wasn't interested.

There was no one really worth seeing.

Yet…

He then hears Sakura's familiar yell scolding Naruto. Then a loud whack is heard followed by a splash of whatever.

"Tch. Stupid Naruto." Shikamaru mumbles as he makes himself more comfortable by placing his hands behind his head.

Everyone sounded too preoccupied that he thought they'd forgotten about him. Which was fine, but that only last a good few minutes. Until she arrived…

She makes her presence known by kicking him on his side.

"What, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asks annoyingly as he rubs his ribs.

"You're not seriously that lazy that you can't make yourself get in the water?"

"I'm tired. All I want to do is sleep. I was dragged here by Naruto." He grumbles and turns around so that he's not facing her, his eye lids droop easily.

"Lazy ass." She barks at him but lets him be anyways.

Temari could be many things; bossy, bitchy, and rude. But when it came down to it she knew when someone needed space.

Sadly not everyone was like her.

"Oi Shikamaru! Get your ass up and get in!" Naruto screamed.

It wasn't unexpected to him as Naruto tried to secretly attempt to throw him in the water. Thankfully he used his shadow technique before anything could happen.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru gets up seeing as their not gonna let him enjoy the shade of his newly found tree and makes his way to the edge of the lake.

"Awww… Man…" he heard Naruto grumble.

"Come on Shikamaru the water's nice!" Choji waved at him.

"What's wrong Nara!? Never seen a woman's body before!?" Kankuro finished with a howling laughter.

He scowls at the puppet master, the sand sibling have gotten way too comfortable around him. He supposes it's his fault; he's spent way too much time at the Kazekage's mansion.

"Of course he has. Isn't that right, _Nara_?" Temari says his last name acidly.

She's now standing right in front of him. Her eyes are radiating with an anger that probably could have come in handy during the war. Her bare feet are planted firmly on the grass and her hands are on each side of her hip.

He can't remember the last time he's seen her that angry. Not even during that time…

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Kankuro is huffing and puffing like an angry wolf.

"Wow… Way to go man!" Kiba shouts, sentencing his death.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru grumbles, he knows that no matter what explanation he gives, one of the sand sibling might kill him anyways. He's not so sure anymore if not having Gaara around could push his luck. His brother and sister might just turn out to be more deadly and scarier than he ever was.

**So this came to my mind and I decided to post it just for grins. :) If you want to know what happened that Temari is so angry please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru steps up the staircases at a slothful pace. The Kazekage's mansion is way too big for only three people living in it and although it would be easier getting around a hotel, he's become comfortable in the Sand siblings home.

His eyebrows perk up as he realizes he's reached the end of the stairs and not too far off is the door he has anxiously been seeking for, only because it's got the coziest bed he has ever slept on.

He can deal with Temari's nagging later for sleeping on her bed. He was too exhausted from the three day trip. Plus it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. It'd become a custom of his. Which surprisingly her brothers hadn't questioned them about it; they looked like the protective kind. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong and he figured they knew that, or so he thought.

Not bothering to knock he swiftly opens the door and makes his way towards the bed, but as he approaches it he stops in awe.

"I…" he is speechless at the sight.

There she is freshly out the shower and yeah sure she has a towel… On her head!

Shikamaru is too amazed at the naked body in front of him that coherent words don't exist to him, the guy with an IQ of two hundred.

"Shikamaru what the hell!?" At least Temari has recovered from her shock.

Too bad one couldn't say the same for him. He really didn't mean to stare for as long as he did but he was a man, could you blame him?

Oddly enough Temari instead of grabbing the towel from her head covers herself with her hands.

"Shikamaru!" she hisses at him, and yet he still can't move.

His mind is blank and the image of her is forever imprinted in his memories.

"Ass." He hears her say and quickly runs into the restroom.

The slam of her bathroom door has broken his trance. He really should leave the room, maybe go back to the Leaf where it's safe and away from her, but he doesn't. Although he has fully recovered his mobile functions he is still very tired. He opts for the beating he is about to receive in return that he gets to sleep after. So he positions himself on the bed and closes his eyes.

He hears the door open and mentally prepares from the physical blows he will receive with her fan but they never come.

Instead he hears another door close. He forces one of his eyes to open half-way and she's gone.

The incident is never mentioned, like it never happened. Shikamaru knows he should apologize but since it seems that she doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't bring it up and that was fine by him

* * *

"It was an accident." Shikamaru groans.

"Accident? When an accident like that happens you apologize and walk away! You did neither! So tell me Nara how was that an accident?"

"Tch. Troublesome." he doesn't know how to answer that.

It's true. He did neither. And now that he thinks of it he isn't so sorry after all so it's pointless to say something you don't mean. Besides it wasn't completely his fault.

"It's your fault too. You have a restroom that has a door for a reason."

"It's my room you ass! I can change where ever I want to!"

"You should have known I was coming soon and I'm not one to knock too troublesome for me, you should know that by now."

Temari stared at him red from the face at how ridiculous his explanation sounded.

"I guess what I'm trying to say troublesome woman, is that I'm not really sorry." He had finally said it with a smirk on his face; Temari surprised with his answer a small pink forming on her cheeks.

It was something he shouldn't have said out loud, while replaying that scene in his head he completely forgot that all his friends were there. That wasn't the worst part. No, he had forgotten that her crazy brother was there too.

He only realized he was in deep trouble when he heard Kankuro's puppets clanking quickly towards him.


End file.
